Lucky
by StarryKnight46
Summary: Katie Bell's return from St. Mungo's after being cursed is a cause for much celebration. Fred/Katie. Slightly AU because the twins are still at Hogwarts. Inspired by "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. R&R!
1. In St Mungo's

**I have been browsing new pairings for the HP fandom, and I came across several utterly cute Fred/Katie fics, inspiring a new idée fixe for the couple. Of course, I just had to write a fic of my own. Please enjoy!**

"And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found the reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
The reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."  
-The Reason, Hoobastank

* * *

_Katie, wake up…please, Katie…If you can hear me, please, just open your eyes. _

_She can't hear you, Fred. She's unconscious._

_Katie!_

_Fred, she won't answer._

_Hush, George, she needs to hear me. I need her to hear me._

_Fred…_

_Katie, listen to me!_

Fred, it's no use.

_No! She needs to hear me, she needs to know! Katie! Listen to me, love! You need to keep holding on. Stay alive for me. Katie, please, just do it for me._

_Excuse me, sirs, but it is past visiting time. _

_Yes, ma'am._

_George, no, we can't go! I can't leave her!_

_Sir, you must leave. _

_She needs to know, ma'am!_

Fred, come on, we don't want to be in trouble.

_**A sigh…footsteps…then the close of a door.**_

Katie Bell's eyes flew open.

"Fred?"


	2. She's Back!

**Sup, lack of writer's block! I'm finally back with more on this story. Enjoy!**

"I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I missed you  
Been far away for far too long."  
-Far Away, Nickelback

_She's back!_

This was the only thought running through Fred Weasley's head as he watched his best friend, Katie Bell, sprint towards him. With a few feet left in between them, Katie leaped, allowing Fred to catch her in an enormous hug. He spun her around a few times before setting her back down again.

"Sorry," he grinned, knowing full well that Katie 'wasn't supposed to exert herself,' but he knew that Katie's temper was such that she would probably end up exerting herself anyway.

"Freddie! I missed you!" Katie smiled back, squeezing him again.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked with mock concern. "Need a lie-down? Maybe a punching bag? I can suggest a certain Dark Lord if you'd like." Katie laughed, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Georgie!" Katie spotted Fred's twin brother and ran off for another bear hug.

Fred fondly watched her go. The time spent without Katie had caused him to realize that he liked her in a way that best friends really should not like each other. He could only pass it off as brotherly affection for so long, even though he and George were the brothers she never had.

It had been only two weeks ago. Fred had awoken from a not-very-restful sleep with one thought in his mind: _She's about to die._ In a panic, at three in the morning, he had Apparated to St. Mungo's, taking his twin brother along for the ride. He fought past the Healers with the intent of finding Katie and convincing her to hang on. Looking back, he felt like an utter fool for bothering the staff, but he could have sworn he'd seen Katie's eyelids flicker as the Healer in charge of her ushered him and George out the door. And now she was back.

As for Katie, she had been in a state of weird semi-consciousness from the time she touched the necklace up until she had awoken. It was as if she drifted in and out of dreams, not ever really sure if she was alive or not. She remembered a lovely dream about Fred and George coming to visit, but she knew it had to have been just a dream, because at that moment, her eyes had opened and Fred wasn't there.

Katie had always had a certain fondness for Fred, although she was sure that said fondness was platonic and friendly as opposed to romantic.

"Kates! C'mon! First meal at Hogwarts in forever!" He beckoned to her, and the two of them raced each other to the Great Hall. Katie beat Fred by quite a bit, so she waited until he caught up. He enveloped her in another laughing hug.

"God, I missed you, Kates," Fred grinned.

"Missed you more," Katie smirked, hugging him tighter.

_If only she knew how wrong she was_… Fred thought dubiously as he lead his best friend into the Great Hall.


End file.
